


Cachucha

by DontKillBugs



Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [13]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Broken Bones, Character Presumed Dead, F/F, Grief, Panic Attacks, Self Loathing, Trauma, extreme violence against an abuser, like seriously so much angst, this one hurts guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: During the Shadow War, Lena escapes being dragged back to the Shadow Realm by Magica. She meets up with her friends, and reveals the truth.And then: tragedy strikes.Weblena Week 2019, Day Ten: REMIX 1





	Cachucha

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as a Remix of two earlier fics of mine: Bolero and With The Hand of My Best Friend. Buckle up, kids. This one is not fluffy at all.

_6:35 pm_

  
"_RUN, LASS!"_

Lena stumbled as Scrooge practically threw her out of the way, falling roughly on the hard wood floor of Scrooge's office. Behind her, Aunt Magica was cackling. Scrooge roared as he flung himself at the witch.

Lena hauled herself to her feet. Her heart was pounding. She could feel sweat prickle down her back. She turned to help to do anything-

but Scrooge was vanishing, falling into his own Number One Dime, which Magica held between two fingers.

_run_

_run_

_run_

_run_

_run_

Lena raised her hands, to fight, to cast a spell, to do anything

but she couldn't move

her shoes were like weights

her knees were knocking

she trembled

As Scrooge disappeared, Magica smiled her wicked grin

and

began

to

turn

her

head

and ye gods she was looking right at Lena.

Lena felt like she was staring down a hyena, ready to pounce and devour her, and laugh the whole time.

Magica began to raise her staff. It was almost like slow-motion. Or maybe she was just savoring the moment.

_She's gonna send me back._

_I can't. _

_He said run._

_I can't._

_I can't._

Lena spun around, launched herself forward

and suddenly found herself outside. The sky dim from the eclipse. The smell of salt, old wood, and a bit of mold. She was back at her amphitheatre.

_How did I-_

It didn't matter. Magic, probably.

_Coward._

Lena's breath hitched. Her heart felt like it was about to explode.

_Coward._

Her lungs couldn't catch a breath.

_Coward._

Up on Killmotor Hill, the roof exploded off McDuck Manor. In the distance, a familiar figure rose above the inferno, and she. was still. laughing.

It was too much. Lena pitched forward

and landed on her bed, in the unused sub-basement beneath the stage.

_Coward._

In the darkness, the only place she deserved, Lena lay on her bed and wept. She pulled her ratty pillow over her eyes, and her arms into her sleeves, and cried.

_Coward._

Time passed. Minutes? Hours? Days?

There was a loud thump from above her. Lena flinched as the trapdoor opened.

_This is it. She's found me. I'm gonna die. I'm never gonna see Webby again. I'm gonna die._

There was the sound of feet shuffling down the ladder. Lena clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, awaiting the worst.

Suddenly, in the softest voice she had ever heard Webby use:

"Lena?"

-.-.-

_8:03 pm_

"...And there you have it. Aunt Magica's been whispering in my ear since I crawled out of that volcano."

Lena stared at her sneakers. She couldn't bear to meet their eyes. If she just looked at her feet, she wouldn't have to see their faces, and maybe that would make it hurt less.

There was a long silence, far longer than Lena would have liked. Eventually, Webby's voice, still so soft. "Lena... I..."

Lena could feel the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes again. "I was never your friend. I lied, I cheated, I tricked all of you, and now she's gonna kill all of you. I'm so sorry, guys. I-I-I'm just, just a-"

The wind was suddenly knocked out of Lena as Webby wrapped her arms around her.

_-this is it, she's gonna strangle me, I knew it, I knew it, this is what's always been coming to me-_

In a heavy voice, Webby croaked, "Don't. You. Dare. Finish that sentence."

Lena's voice caught in her throat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Around the two of them, Huey, Dewey, and Louie slowing laid their arms around them, adding to the hug.

Webby was sobbing now. "Y-you're so brave, a-and wonderful, and I swear to you right now, I'm gonna murder your aunt tonight.

Lena could feel herself beginning to tremble again. "Webby... don't... I lied to you, I-"

Webby held her even tighter. "No. You were hurt and abused by someone who should have taken care of you. I'm never gonna let her touch you again."

Webby leaned back, releasing her grip on Lena. She held up her wrist, her friendship bracelet still around it. Untying the bracelet, she re-tied it around Lena's wrist. A quick kiss on the forehead. She stared Lena in the eyes, a steely, loyal glint.

"I swear on this, that I will _never_ let Magica de Spell have you again."

-.-.-

_8:49 pm_

An enormous gust blew through the Money Bin. Even in her sweater, Lena shuddered.

Webby and the boys ducked and weaved as Magica fired blasts indiscriminately.

Lena looked down at the fight below from the diving plinth above the Money Bin, outside of Scrooge's office. She _(Co) _had offered to work crowd control on any more of Magica's Shadow Puppets that showed up (_wa)_, since she had the magic to deal with them comparatively easily (_rd_).

_I should be down there._

Suddenly, as if she could smell her, Magica stopped mid-flight, and snapped her head upward. She locked eyes with Lena, and Lena felt her heart drop into her stomach.

Magica grinned, pointed upward. "There you are, _Leeeeeeeena!"_ She rocketed upwards, zeroing in on Lena like a guided missile. Lena stumbled backwards, landed on her tail feathers. She was dimly aware that she had lost a shoe at some point. Magica reached the top of the Money Bin, and gently alighted upon the diving plinth.

"You know, Lena, I've been thinking, and I've decided: I've changed my mind. I'm _not_ gonna send you back to the Shadow Realm." Magica shook her head, smile far too wide, eyes far too pinpricked. "No, I'm gonna fill your worthless, ungrateful mouth with the ashes of every single member of Clan McDuck, and I'm gonna save your _bestest fwend_ Wendy for last. Then I'll put you to work cleaning the streets and gutters of my new Empire, and work you until you drop dead. Then I'll bring you back, and do it all over again!"

Lena pulled herself backward along the floor. Her mouth was dry. Somewhere, she distantly registered a metallic _clunk_, followed by what sounded like a spool winding up.

Magica glanced an eye upward, as if considering. "But then again..." She slid her staff through her hands, until the Sumerian Talisman on top was pointed directly under Lena's chin, crackling with purple magical energy. "I can always bring you back out later. Better safe than sorry, and all that!"

With a screeching battle cry, Webby launched herself at the witch. She landed on Magica's shoulders, sending Magica tumbling to the ground next to Lena.

With impossibly fast speed, Magica flipped herself over, suddenly pointing her staff at Webby. There was no time to do anything.

_Wait-_

The staff discharged.

Webby screamed

and

disappeared

_Webby._

Magica chuckled. "Whoopsie-Doopsie! Didn't mean to waste that one on her! Ah well, now where were we-"

Lena's hand shot out to the side. Her fingers wrapped around the staff.

The Sumerian Talisman instantly dissolved into a fine purple sand, scattering on the floor.

The handle snapped in half in Magica's hand, driving a sharp wooden shard deep into Magica's hand, into her wrist.

Magica screamed in pain, dropping the remains of her staff. She felt her latent magic supply begin to well up inside her. She threw her head back and screamed, as her magic fled from her body.

Helpless, Magica felt a small hand grasp her arm with an iron grip, and fling her over the side of the plinth. She plummeted to the hard coin ground below, and felt something crack in her chest. She coughed weakly, spattering the gold before her with crimson.

The dime fell from her grip as Scrooge rematerialized, eyes frantic. He turned toward her, his brow narrowing, his knuckles tight around his cane, his eyes filled with a rare hate. "What did ye do? Ye wretched hag, what did ye do??"

"**She killed Webby."**

Everyone looked upward.

Lena was floating above them, her arms wide. Her eyes were glowing a deep, deep purple. On her right wrist, Webby's Friendship Bracelet. On her left, a gently flowing, crackling circle comprised of the powdered remains of Magica's talisman. Her hair blew in a self-made breeze. She was missing a shoe.

Dewey's eyes were wide. He couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. "Sh... she what?"

When Lena spoke next, her voice carried a deep, eldritch intonation. An impossibly bright glow shone from within her throat.

"**She killed my best friend. And now, I'm gonna kill her."**

Magica forced herself to her feet, clutching one side. "You impudent little whelp! I am a goddess among mortal scum, and you will not talk to me-"

In the space between blinks, Lena was in front on Magica. She snapped her fingers, and Magica felt her kneecap explode. She went down, screaming, clutching the spurting stump. She could feel her cut-off foot beneath her.

**"No."**

Lena grabbed Magica's fist, and crushed her finger bones to powder with barely a thought.

"**No more."**

She grabbed Magica by the hair, and gave her a mighty punch to the face. Magica flew backward several feet, landing roughly.

Lena felt like her face was on fire. Her tears boiled away into steam as they left her eyes.

**"No more."**

Magica was blinded by the light shining from Lena's mouth. Another punch, this one to Magica's gut. Lena's hand split open, the same brilliant light shining through.

**"You don't get to hurt my real family any more!"** Lena punctuated this sentence by grabbing Magica by the scruff, rocketing upward, and flinging her out of the Money Bin.

Magica landed face first on the bridge leading to the Money Bin. Everything was pain. She couldn't imagine how many broken bones she had. She felt her face. Her top beak had split in half. She could fit a finger in between the two halves.

She forced herself to look up.

Lena was floating toward her. She was surrounded by a burning magical aura. Her skin was cracked in many places, with light shining through. Light shone from each fingertip. She looked as if she would tear herself apart at any second.

And though she couldn't see Lena's pupils, Magica knew that she was looking directly at her.

Magica raised her one good hand, palm out, a stop gesture. "P-p-pleash..." she slurred through her ruined beak. "Mmmercy..."

**"MERCY?!!!?"**

Lena's roar was deafening. Behind her, Magica could see the other runts clambering out of the Bin, running towards the two of them.

Lena snapped a finger, and Magica was instantly engulfed in purple flames. She screamed and writhed, the pain unbearable. Lena snapped again, and the flames were replaced with frost, deep enough that Magica could feel her bones going numb.

**"No. No mercy. I'm gonna show you what an unstoppable juggernaut of dark magic REALLY looks like!"**

Lena suddenly jolted forward as someone wrapped themselves around her from behind. She heard Dewey's voice. "Lena! Stop! That's enough!"

_Enough? ENOUGH?!!?_

Lena roared "**It's NOT enough! It'll NEVER be enough! She killed Webby! She HAS to die!"**

Dewey's voice hitched. "I know. I know she did, and I want to kill her too. But Webby wouldn't want this!"

**"WEBBY DOESN'T WANT _ANYTHING!_ WEBBY'S _DEAD!!!!"_**

Distantly, almost imperceptibly: "_Lena! Stop! Please!"_

Dewey could feel his feathers burning off, yet he still held on tight. "Lena, look at yourself!"

Lena didn't need to. She could feel herself ripping apart. She couldn't keep up this much magic for much longer.

"Lena, you're gonna kill yourself if you keep doing this!"

**_"I! DON'T!! CARE!!!" _**Lena howled, sinking to her knees.

Dewey held her as tight as he could. "Lena, you're my best friend's best friend. We can't lose both of you. Not today."

Scrooge approached behind them, hugging the two of them, mindless of the fire. "Lass. Please. Live. For her."

It was too much.

Lena felt the fire die around her.

The magic slowly went away.

The talisman collapsed into sand again.

The light faded from the cracks in her skin, turning into bleeding wounds.

Her throat was raw.

Her eyes were wet.

Lena leaned backward into her family's arms, and howled her grief into the sky.

-.-.-

_XX:XX pm_

_In a monochromatic world, Webby Vanderquack sat next to her best friend, the love of her life, and wept along with her._

_"Lena, I'm here. It's okay. Please don't cry. I'm right here. Please don't cry. I'm here."_

-.-.-

_10:26 pm_

Lena sat dully in the uncomfortable chair, staring daggers at the door in front of her.

Duckburg General Hospital was loud and busy with the various people injured during the Shadow War. Lena's hand ached inside the cast that had been fitted over her hand. She had broken it with all the magically-imbued punches.

Clan McDuck sat in the waiting room chairs next to her. The boys were clinging to their Uncle Donald, all crying softly.

Launchpad sat next to Donald, holding his hand tightly.

Scrooge sat silently, his hat in his hands.

Beakley sat next to Lena, holding Lena's other hand. She stared straight ahead, her face unreadable. Lena was pretty sure she was in shock.

Sergeant Gloria Cabrera exited from the room in front of them. She crossed to the family, her eyes tired.

Scrooge looked up. "Well?"

Sergeant Cabrera spoke softly. "Magica's in a coma. Her body just gave out on her. Over a dozen breaks, sprains, internal bleeding and hemorrhaging. What exactly happened to her?"

"She fell off the curb." Huey answered, rather sharply.

Sergeant Cabrera sniffed, but didn't pry. "That just breaks my heart. Couldn't have happened to a nicer gal." She smoothed her hair out of her eyes. "I've been in contact with SHUSH, they're gonna be transferring her to a very dark, very remote Supermax facility tomorrow. I will say this: if she ever wakes up, she's gonna have a nice long multi-century sentence to look forward too."

"Good." Lena answered, her tone dead.

Sergeant Cabrera turned to go, a long night still ahead of her. She paused, and looked at the group. She seemed to fish around for the right words, then:

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

-.-.-

_2:00 am_

The hospital room was dark. No lights, save for some trickling through the blinds from the streetlamps outsid, and a few small ones on the machines in the room.

Magica de Spell lay on the bed, her eyes barely open. The entire lower half of her face was wrapped in bandages, with a thin tube feeding into it. The rest of her body was covered in casts, bandages, and more tubes. The machines next to her bed hissed and beeping occasionally.

Lena stood over her aunt, staring at her brain dead body. Behind her, Beakley stood silently, a mighty mountain ready to deliver judgement.

Lena shook her head. "I don't know what to say, you old hag."

Magica said nothing.

Lena sighed. She didn't have the energy to be ironic or sarcastic. "I don't even believe in hell, and I hope you go straight there." She leaned over Magica's motionless face. "You took Webby from us. I should kill you right now... but I like the idea of this a lot better."

From behind her, Beakley rumbled. "My granddaughter was the last reminder of my son. She's gone now. I've outlived both of them. So my advice?" Beakley approached the bed, standing behind Lena. She hissed: "Don't. You. _Ever. Wake. Up."_

Lena clenched her fists. "Goodbye, Magica. I don't know if you're in there, but I'm going to turn your head now, so you get to watch us walk away. It's the last time you'll ever see me."

Lena reached forward, and forced herself to gently turn Magica's mangled head to face the door. Without another word, Lena and Beakley walked out, shutting the door behind them with a muted _clunk._

Lena made it to the parking lot before breaking. She spun and wrapped her arms around Beakley, burying her face in her midsection. Beakley didn't hesitate before hugging Lena back.

The two held each other in the hospital parking lot, crying once again.

-.-.-

_XX:XX am_

_Webby had no more tears to cry. She had screamed, yelled, begged for her family to notice her, for anyone to see her or hear her._

_She punched the wall in frustration. She punched it again, and again, and again._

_No damage. Not even any pain._

_She clenched her fists, and gazed at Lena, now in a fitful sleep on Webby's bed._

_"I'm coming Lena. I promise. I'm gonna come back. Wait for me."_

** _To Be Continued._ **


End file.
